


A Special Surprise

by Anonymous



Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [3]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Kind of fluffy, M/M, Smut, a dash of fluff at least
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26786011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mello is tired after a long day but Near has something for him.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Near | Nate River
Series: horny meronia fics i wrote when i was bored [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985698
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33
Collections: Anonymous





	A Special Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> haha here have another 1k of smut. i said it was gonna be a bit before i wrote more and that was absolutely me lying to myself lol

Mello groaned as he walked into the room. He was exhausted after a day of work and he wanted nothing more than to eat and then sleep. 

“Near?” he called out. “You here?” 

“Yes,” Near responded, popping around the corner. He shuffled forward to hug Mello, who gladly accepted it, leaning the top of his head against Near’s soft curls. Mello really wanted nothing more than to collapse but he had to make dinner because Near was helpless in the kitchen. 

“You want to just order pizza?” Mello asked, hoping Near would say yes. 

“Okay,” Near said, before his brow furrowed ever so slightly. “Is everything okay?” Mello looked down into Near’s stormy gray eyes before kissing Near’s forehead. 

“Yeah, I’m just tired.”

Mello released Near from the hug, so he could walk over and flop on the couch, pulling out his phone to call in pizza. Near came and cuddled next to him, sitting quietly as he placed their order. He threw his phone down next to him when he was done and put his arm around Near. 

“Long day?” Near asked. 

“Too long,” Mello grunted. “Come on, let’s watch something.” 

A box of pizza and one documentary later saw them nearly passed out against each other, full and sleepy. Mello was about to suggest that they go to bed, but then Near perked up, clearly just remembering something, and tapped Mello’s shoulder. Mello lazily looked over at him. 

“Huh?” 

“I have a surprise for you,” Near said, giving him a look. “Wait here and don’t fall asleep.” 

“Uh huh,” Mello said tiredly. Near disappeared off down the hall into their room. Mello sat there, contemplating eating another slice of pizza. It was cold now but… he could’ve eaten the whole damn pizza by himself honestly. He was still hungry...

The soft sound of Near's footsteps coming back didn't make him look up from the pizza box. 

“This came in the mail.” 

Mello looked up, pulled out of his thoughts by Near’s return. A grin stretched across his lips. He swore that he would never get tired of this sort of sight and could practically feel himself getting hard by the second. 

Near was still wearing the sweatshirt he’d had on earlier, but he had changed into a very short light blue skirt and thigh highs the same color. When Near shifted, Mello could see that he was wearing matching panties underneath the skirt. 

Yeah, sleep could wait for a while. 

Near walked over to the couch and sat on Mello’s lap, wrapping his arms around Mello’s neck. Mello curled his arms around Near’s waist and looked him over, revelling in the sight. 

“I like it,” Mello purred. “It looks good on you.” 

“Thanks,” Near said. “I have some other stuff but I figured you’d care more about this.” 

Near had found that he liked the dresses and skirts because they weren’t constricting. Near absolutely hated any tight clothes and found it more comfortable to wear flowy things like that once in a while. Of course, sometimes he indulged Mello and bought more revealing clothes like this. 

“You can show me the other stuff later,” Mello promised, leaning forward to kiss Near. “After I’m done with you.” 

Near huffed and then shuddered as Mello’s teeth scraped against his neck. Mello felt Near’s arms tighten around his neck as his breath stuttered. Mello bit down and sucked. He felt Near tense under him. 

Mello felt Near’s hands leave his neck and boldly explore under his shirt, touching his stomach and chest before forcing him to part with Near’s neck so his shirt could be pulled off. 

“Always so eager to get to the main event,” Mello mumbled before latching on to another part. 

“You’re always so slow,” Near complained, sucking in a sharp breath as Mello’s hands drifted down to his ass and squeezed hard. 

“I think we should move to the bedroom,” Mello said. He lifted Near, who wrapped his legs around Mello. Mello carried Near to the bedroom, getting distracted a few times along the way to pin Near against a wall and kiss him. 

Finally, Mello was able to get them to the bedroom and gently put Near on the bed, leaning over him to kiss again before drifting down Near's body to kneel on the floor. 

He flipped the skirt up to appreciate the matching panties, which were doing a good enough job covering Near’s hard length. Mello boldly mouthed it through the material, smug about the surprised moan Near let out as he did so. 

He pulled the underwear off and grabbed the lube from the nightstand. Mello took Near’s length into his mouth, bobbing up and down. Near whined and Mello felt fingers in his hair, though Near wasn’t pulling, so much as doing it to ground himself. Mello popped open the lube. 

Near gasped when he felt Mello’s wet finger push in his hole as he sucked him off. The hands in Mello’s hair tightened as he fucked Near with his finger. Then he added a second, listening to Near's sweet noises, licking at his cock. 

“Mello, I’m-” 

“Not yet,” Mello said, pulling his mouth off of Near’s dick. “You don’t get to come until I say so.” 

He added another finger, watching as Near leaned his head back and trembled, whimpering at the loss of Mello’s mouth on his cock. 

Mello thought that Near was well enough prepared for him and lubed himself up, watching as Near watched with poorly hidden anticipation. He reached down to pull off his skirt. 

“Don’t you dare take that off,” Mello ordered. “You’re keeping that on while I fuck you.” Near let it go and leaned back, huffing a bit. 

Mello pulled Near a bit closer and lined his cock up with Near’s hole. He bit his lip as he pushed in, fighting back a moan. Near was so fucking tight and perfect.

“Mello,” Near said breathless, impatient. Mello scoffed but obliged Near, setting a quick pace for them. Near liked to be fucked hard and fast and Mello was more than willing to tonight. 

“Such a good boy for me,” Mello said against Near’s curls. “Taking my cock so well.” 

Near moaned in response, tangling his hands into Mello’s hair again. Mello pressed another kiss against Near’s neck, watching as his eyes fluttered shut. Near’s face was flushed, completely overtaken with ecstasy. Mello loved this moment every time, seeing Near become a satisfied mess underneath him. 

Mello pushed the skirt out of the way again and began to stroke Near in time with his thrusts. Near was panting and letting out soft, breathless little moans. 

“God, you’re so fucking pretty,” Mello groaned. “I fucking love you.” 

“Please,” Near begged, eyes pleading. 

Mello had honestly forgotten that he’d ordered Near not to come without his permission. He watched hungrily as Near looked back at him pleadingly, fingers pulling slightly at Mello’s hair. 

“You’ve been so good for me,” Mello said, leaning down to kiss Near. “All dressed up for me.” 

“Mello! Mello, please-”

“You can come.”

Near spilled over Mello’s hand and his own skirt, a whimpering, breathless mess. The feeling of Near tightening around him and seeing the way Near let go only with his permission was enough to push Mello over the edge. 

Mello waited for a moment, breathing hard. He pulled out, and then pulled the dirtied skirt off of Near. Near murmured a thank you, but otherwise said nothing, still coming down from his own high. 

"I'll wash that for you later." Mello threw the skirt somewhere on the floor. He'd deal with it in the morning. Right now, he wanted nothing more than to curl up with Near. He flopped onto the bed, pulling Near close to himself. 

Near was silent for another moment before speaking up. 

“I love you too,” Near said, voice muffled against Mello’s chest. Mello smiled warmly and kissed the tip of Near's nose. 

“Am I allowed to ask what else you got?” 

“Just two dresses. But they’re not for sex.” 

“You’ll have to show them to me later.” 

“Tomorrow,” Near hummed. 

“I can’t wait,” Mello mumbled against Near’s neck, the tiredness from earlier beginning to return. He really did love seeing how Near looked in dresses and skirts, regardless of whether or not they were intended for sex. 

But the other clothes could wait until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't have an excuse for this one. as far as i'm concerned, near in dresses and skirts is god tier (regardless of whether it's sexual or not) and cute underwear too. i need more crossdressing near content...
> 
> also apologies for any mistakes in my writing! this is unbeta'd and i wrote it pretty quickly so it probably has some errors somewhere...


End file.
